Art of War
by munching muffins
Summary: Demi kehormatan dan tradisi, maukah engkau mengurung dirimu? Sequel to Mirror's Edge. Yi Fan/ Zi Tao version. TAORIS. KRISTAO. FANTAO.


**Art of War**

**sequel to: Mirror's Edge (Yi Fan/ Zi Tao version)**

by _munching muffins (FFnet)_

_rating: r_

_genre: romance, general, possible angst_

Pairing: Wu Yi Fan/ Huang Zi Tao, Kris/Huang Zi Tao

Warning: Boy/boy, shounen-ai, possible angst, slight horror

Summary: Demi kehormatan dan tradisi, maukah engkau mengurung dirimu?

**a/n: *ngumpet dri yg ngejar author bwt finish fic* …hai~ akhirnya ni fic udh diutak-atik berapa kali dah n akhirnya mlh jdi gini… sip yaudh lanjut aja tmn2 xD **

Enjoy the fic! Rnr please!  
.

.

.

_requested by: KIM HYOBIN_

.

.

Tepat ketika bulan purnama mencapai puncak langit malam ini, sang naga akan menggantikan sang kelinci di singgasananya selama empat musim di bumi. Pemuda berparas polos itu harus mengakui suaminya menempuh ribuan _li _hanya kembali dalam pelukannya, sehingga bukankah sudah menjadi kewajiban seorang istri untuk memastikan Yi Fan kembali dalam keadaan senang? Butir salju yang mulai menuruni tapak jalan mereka tentu bukan tata karma yang layak untuk menyambutnya, begitu juga dengan sarang laba-laba yang bersinggah di sudut rumah.

.

.

Letak kedua sejoli itu memang kecil, namun hanya memiliki diri mereka berdua sudah sangat cukup.

.

.

Sinar matahari akan surut lebih awal kali ini untuk menyambut datangnya tahun baru, namun sepertinya salju bersikeras untuk tinggal di dunia. Zi Tao baru saja selesai membersihkan jalan batu dan kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam sarang cinta mereka untuk melepaskan pakaian hangatnya. Dua cawan teh melati hangat menunggu sementara ia mengganti pakaiannya di hawa dingin ini, berhadap muka dengan hamparan putih yang menutupi pucuk bunga magnolia.

.

.

Segulung surat dengan tulisan tangan Yi Fan berada di tangannya sementara Zi Tao menggeser meja kecil itu ke teras, kedua kakinya menopangnya untuk duduk tegak sementara ia mencicipi sedikit air daun teh, matanya yang berkantung namun mampu menenggelamkan hati sosok yang mencintainya tidak meninggalkan baris demi baris menurun yang ada di atas kertas itu.

.

.

Ia akan pulang di malam kelinci digantikan oleh sang naga.

.

.

Nyaris dua belas tahun lamanya mereka sudah menikah.

.

.

Yi Fan, suaminya tersayang.

.

.

Bahkan hanya memikirkan sosoknya saja sudah membuatnya sangat hangat.

.

.

Setiap bulan baru pria tampan itu akan menuliskan kabarnya kepada Zi Tao bila ia sedang bepergian. Kali ini Yi Fan sudah pergi selama tiga bulan, namun Zi Tao juga harus sadar bahwa kali ini Yi Fan sedang dipanggil oleh keluarga Wu, mertuanya sendiri, dan pria anggun itu tidak boleh serakah. Tentu, ia ingin Yi Fan ada di sebelahnya saat ini untuk membisikkan puisi-puisi cinta itu untuknya, namun ia harus menjadi istri Wu yang baik untuk suaminya, demi nama dan kehormatan mereka berdua.

.

.

(Tentu saja, Yi Fan akan melakukan lebih dari berbicara dengan mulut bila kedua tangannya bisa membuat Zi Tao bernyanyi.)

.

.

Kedua pipinya merona sempurna ketika ia menyadari makna surat yang dikirimkan Yi Fan kali ini. Oh, sungguh, pintar sekali dia menyamarkan hasratnya dalam bentuk puisi! Zi Tao hampir saja gagal menangkap dirinya mendesah kali ini!

.

.

Gulungan surat itu kemudian berada di samping meja, kemudian bersandar di sebelah paha Zi Tao yang terbalutkan _shenyi _merah menyala karena gerakan angin. Hembusan napas tidak diperlukan olehnya untuk memastikan ia tidak membakar tangannya sendiri karena cawan itu terasa sangat sempurna untuk menghangatkan kedua tangannya yang sudah mulai merasa membeku. Saat pria itu mulai meneguk dan menghirup aroma melati, ia merasa seperti sesuatu telah bergerak, namun ia tidak yakin apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

.

.

Aneh sekali.

.

.

Ah, tapi mungkin saja hanya angin lagi—

.

.

Tunggu.

.

.

Sejak kapan ada setangkai bunga melati menggelitik dagunya?

.

.

"Yi Fan?"

.

.

.

Tawa menggelegar terdengar di belakang kepalanya dan Zi Tao dapat mengenal tangan besar dan seringai jahil itu dari sudut manapun. "Oh, sial! Darimana kau tahu kalau itu aku, Taozi?"

.

.

Mahkota putih di lehernya sungguh membuatnya sulit mengucapkan kata-kata dengan tawa yang terus dikeluarkannya, maka ia hanya bisa menerima ketika Yi Fan memutar kepalanya dengan tangan di bawah wajahnya dan mencuri sebuah kecupan panjang dari bibir lembutnya. "Akhirnya aku pulang, sayang." Pria berdagu lancip itu berkata dengan napas rendah, seolah-olah terbuai dengan pemandangan yang kini ia rangkul sementara tangannya yang sedari tadi memilin bunga di leher Zi Tao melepas kuntum itu dan mengambil cawan teh miliknya. "Selamat datang kembali, suamiku." Itulah yang ia dengar.

.

.

"Kau tidak seharusnya meninggalkan ini di dapur, panda kecil. Bisa saja ada pria lain datang dan mencoba merayumu dengannya."

.

.

Zi Tao tahu Yi Fan membicarakan tentang kelopak melati dan sisa daun teh yang ia pakai, namun ia tidak menghiraukannya. Ia lebih tertarik menggoda Yi Fan dengan mengusap dada bidang itu dengan tangannya. Hah, sungguh menyenangkan melihat suaminya itu hampir tersedak karena perbuatannya. "Setidaknya ia tidak merayu istrinya sendiri dengan puisi tentang awan dan hujan."

.

.

.

"Oh, apakah aku perlu membacakannya saat ini juga di hadapanmu?"

.

.

"Yi Fan!"

.

.

Tawa bersuara parau itu datang lagi.

.

.

.

Yi Fan yang sedang berbahagia, itu saja, maka Zi Tao tidak berhak terlalu menghardiknya dan segera meluluhkan dirinya untuk bersandar pada bahu suaminya dan membiarkan Yi Fan meminum sisa tehnya. Sembari tangannya melanjutkan mengusap dada Yi Fan secara melingkar, ia menatap wajah suaminya dengan kedua mata gelapnya dan tersenyum ketika ia membiarkan Yi Fan mengangkatnya dengan tangan di bawah bahu dan lututnya.

.

.

"Kau akan menyukai kisah yang akan kusampaikan, manis. Aku tidak sabar menceritakannya kepadamu."

.

.

Sementara mulutnya memang berkisah, namun tangan Yi Fan tidak bisa berhenti berpetualang. Malam makin dingin, begitu juga dengan mutiara Yi Fan makin mendingin baik dalam rasa tubuh Zi Tao maupun di dalam kehangatannya. Ia tidak bisa mengelak bahwa Yi Fan menyembuhkan rasa rindunya dan Zi Tao mulai kehilangan dirinya ketika keringatnya mulai membasahi kaki mereka berdua dengan dirinya akhirnya tertidur menghadap jendela dengan salah satu kakinya menggantung di udara dengan hanya Yi Fan yang menopangnya.

.

.

Hanya ini saja sudah cukup.

.

.

Inilah hidup yang ia inginkan.

.

.

Sepertinya mengorbankan impiannya sebagai seorang prajurit tidak sia-sia.

.

.

Jika itu berarti Yi Fan dan dirinya dapat hidup bahagia, entah apapun ketentuan yang harus mereka patuhi dari kedua keluarga mereka, ia akan bersedia melakukan segalanya, karena Yi Fan adalah pria yang ia cintai.

.

.

(Yi Fan hanya belum siap mengatakan kejadian yang sejujurnya, itu saja.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua peraturan keluarga Wu dan keluarga Huang memiliki persamaan: seorang istri harus dapat menghasilkan keturunan untuk melanjutkan generasi.

.

.

Di saat Zi Tao mengambil posisi sebagai seorang istri, ia telah kehilangan semua haknya sebagai seorang pria di keluarga Huang. Sebuah kemaluan yang besar, ia harus akui, namun Zi Tao berpikir bila ia melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri lebih baik, semua kemaluan yang harus ia hadapi dari sisi keluarganya tidak akan terlalu berasa.

.

.

Lain halnya dengan Yi Fan.

.

.

"Engkau lebih dari mampu, Yi Fan. Kami sudah membelikanmu sebuah rumah baru di Chengdu lengkap dengan tiga rumah di dalamnya, jika itu yang kau khawatirkan."

.

.

_Nikahilah seseorang yang kaya dan kau hanya akan menjadi selirnya,_ begitu kata seorang wanita dari dinasti Song.

.

.

"Jelas bukan, Ibu." Yi Fan tetap menyentil daging kerbaunya dengan sumpit perak. "Ibu tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Zi Tao akan menerima ini. Kalau aku menjadi dirinya, sudah pasti aku murka, dan aku tidak ingin dia meninggalkanku karena ini."

.

.

Ah, sang ibu memang sudah tidak peka lagi dengan putra tunggalnya. Bukan salahnya—Yi Fan memang sudah membuat banyak masalah sejak kecil karena adanya Kris. Sayang sekali kembaran jiwanya kini tidak dapat membantunya, bukan? "Zi Tao adalah pria yang menjunjung tinggi kehormatan dan nama keluarga; Ibu bisa melihat itu. Tidak mungkin ia marah hanya karena peraturan keluarga. Ia tidak memarahimu saat kau merebutnya dari keluarganya sendiri, bukan?"

.

.

(Lidah naga betina memang lebih berbisa dibandingkan lidah anaknya sendiri.)

.

.

Yi Fan harus memaksa dirinya untuk tetap diam dan melihat ibunya menelan daun sawi ke mulutnya. Ia tidak boleh egois, ia tahu, tapi ia tidak ingin memiliki istri lain selain Zi Tao! Walaupun Zi Tao tidak akan bisa hamil, tetap saja ia tidak mau menurut hanya karena peraturan bodoh.

.

.

"Tidak maukah engkau membalas pengorbanan Zi Tao, Yi Fan? Sebagai pria dari keluarga Huang, ia sesungguhnya harus menghadiri setiap pertemuan keluarga, namun karena ia memilih menghormati peraturan keluarga Wu bahwa wanita dan istri seorang Wu tidak boleh ikut serta kecuali harus mewakili di setiap acara keluarga, ia tidak disini, bukan?"

.

.

Seandainya saja ia bisa membuat Zi Tao bergeming dari keputusannya, ia tidak harus menghadapi ibunya sendirian. Ayahnya sudah lama sakit dan ibunya jelas tidak mampu melanjutkan seluruh generasi Wu sendirian karena walau suami keluarga Wu boleh memiliki lebih dari satu istri selama mereka mampu, istri seorang Wu harus setia kepada suami tersebut.

.

.

Pendek kata, Yi Fan harus segera memiliki keturunan, namun Yi Fan tidak bersedia.

.

.

"Aku hanya mencintai Zi Tao, Ibu."

.

.

"Ayahmu tidak mencintaimu saat ia menikahiku. Kau pikir mengapa kau satu-satunya putra kami?"

.

.

Pantas.

.

.

"Ibu yakin? Kalau begitu, kenapa Ayah hanya punya satu istri?"

.

.

Mungkin ini jenis pertanyaan yang dapat membuat ibu Yi Fan tersedak sari buah plumnya, namun ia cukup pintar untuk menghindar. "Sudah terlambat untuknya menikah lagi, bukan? Dengan ini, satu-satunya pria yang masih ada di keluarga Wu hanya dirimu, Yi Fan. Tenang saja, kalau kau tidak suka dengan pilihan kami, ingat saja bahwa kau hanya memerlukannya sekali."

.

.

Nasihat yang tanpa hati, tapi mau atau tidak Yi Fan hanya bisa menurut.

.

.

"Engkau memang anak baik, Yi Fan." Wanita itu memeluk putranya, kuku jarinya lebih terlihat seperti cakar harimau di mata pria itu. "Ia akan tiba di Chengdu. Keluarga Yuan adalah keluarga yang terhormat, jadi engkau tidak usah khawatir karena mereka tidak akan membawa musibah dengan diri mereka yang sudah dididik. Ibu menyayangimu, Nak."

.

.

Ia hanya punya sedikit waktu untuk pindah ke Chengdu bersama Zi Tao.

.

.

Seandainya Zi Tao sungguh ada disini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungguh sialnya terlahir menjadi anak perempuan.

.

.

Bila engkau perempuan dan nantinya menikah, engkau diharapkan mengganti nama keluargamu dengan nama keluarga suamimu, tapi jika engkau laki-laki dan hendak mengambil istri, kau dapat menyimpan nama keluargamu dan kau terus dianggap melanjutkan generasi keluarga.

.

.

Di samping itu, karena engkau tidak berasal dari keluarga kaisar, kau harus terus menjaga peraturan keluarga dan menata dirimu agar tidak terpandang menjadi wanita yang akan terus membawa malapetaka, seperti tidak berada saat ada di meja makan atau melahirkan anak perempuan lebih dari dua kali berturut-turut. Mungkin karena inilah para pangeran di _Zijincheng _lebih suka melarikan diri dengan wanita desa atau selir baru dibandingkan para putri yang biasanya sudah bersolek namun masih sulit menata diri.

.

.

Adik selirnya ini jelas hanya seorang gadis desa.

.

.

Dari caranya berdiri dan betapa kecil suara maupun banyaknya ia berbicara, Yuan Chun Li masih terlalu muda untuk menikah.

.

.

Tapi apa yang bisa Zi Tao lakukan? Tradisi adalah tradisi.

.

.

Memang ia bersedih karena malam ini adalah pernikahan Yi Fan dengan perempuan itu, namun Zi Tao tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Selama perjalanan mereka dari Yingtian ke Chengdu, Zi Tao bahkan tidak berbicara dengan suaminya dan ia sudah meletakkan barang kemasan mereka di rumah masing-masing.

.

.

Satu rumah untuk Yi Fan, satu rumah untuk Zi Tao, dan satu rumah untuk Chun Li dalam satu rumah besar keluarga Wu.

.

.

Sesuai peraturan keluarga, tiap rumah istri memiliki susunan _lampion_ merah dan lampion istri yang akan dikunjungi oleh suami keluarga Wu akan dinyalakan di malam hari. Wajar saja bila lampion di rumah sebelahnya terasa sangat terang, namun Zi Tao sesungguh hanya merasa perih sedikit. Ia—

.

.

"Yi Fan?"

.

.

Hei, bukankah dia seharusnya bersama Chun Li malam ini?

.

.

Dan bila begitu, mengapa lentera rumahnya tidak dinyalakan?

.

.

.

.

Suaminya datang kepadanya dengan lenteranya sendiri dan menutup mulutnya. "Taozi, Taozi." Ia hampir berseru dengan deru napasnya yang tergesa-gesa, namun Zi Tao tidak mengerti mengapa Yi Fan harus tergesa-gesa hanya untuk mengunjunginya. "Taozi, kumohon jangan marah kepadaku lagi. Aku tidak tahan bila harus jauh darimu."

.

.

"Siapa yang berkata aku menjauhimu? Ini tradisi. Kau seharusnya menghabiskan waktu dengan istri barumu, kemudian kau baru boleh mengunjungiku."

.

.

Kata-katanya begitu dingin, namun pria itu tidak peduli.

.

.

Zi Tao saat itu masih duduk di atas tempat tidurnya yang baru. Rumah cabang ini cukup mewah dibandingkan kamar mereka di tanah asal dan walau cahaya malam ini sungguh sedikit, hanya dengan sedikit cahaya lentera ia bisa melihat Taozi kecilnya yang begitu manis, begitu sempurna.

.

.

Ia tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Zi Tao saat ia memasang lenteranya di hiasan tempat tidur pria manisnya.

.

.

"Sudah selesai." Yi Fan mengambil napas dan mengulangi saat Zi Tao terlihat tidak mendengarnya. "Aku sudah selesai dengannya."

.

.

Kedua mata biji almond itu terbelalak. "Cepat sekali. Apa kau yakin kau sudah bisa menghamilinya?"

.

.

"Mungkin."

.

.

"Kau tahu kalau kau gagal menghamilinya kau harus kembali lagi kepadanya, bukan?"

.

.

Tidak ada jawaban.

.

.

Zi Tao tidak tahu itu karena Yi Fan memang tidak tahu atau dia hanya tidak ingin menjawab.

.

.

Belum lagi Yi Fan seperti mengendap-endap dari para pelayan. Memangnya apa yang harus mereka lakukan bila mereka melihat Tuan Wu sudah selesai dengan istrinya? Ataukah seorang Wu harus bermalam disana? Zi Tao tidak melihat ini di peraturan keluarga Wu, jadi ia sungguh tidak tahu.

.

.

Yang ia tahu hanyalah Yi Fan begitu cepat menerjangnya dan menyergapnya di antara bantal-bantal rajutan ini.

.

.

"Mm~ Yi-Yi Fan… Mmh~"

.

.

Ia mencintainya. Zi Tao begitu mencintainya dan ia tahu Yi Fan selalu membalas perasaannya, namun apakah mereka sungguh diperbolehkan seperti ini? Dengan malam ini seharusnya menjadi milik Chun Li—ia tidak mau harus melakukan ini kepada gadis malang seperti itu.

.

.

"Yi Fan, k-kau—Ah! Y-Yi—Mm~"

.

.

Terlambat sudah.

.

.

"Kenapa, sayang?" Ia bertanya, seolah-olah lidah panjangnya itu tidak baru saja memasukinya. "Apa yang salah?"

.

.

Ia tahu ini yang ia inginkan. Yi Fan adalah miliknya, tapi apa ia sungguh tega? Perempuan itu tentu tidak datang hanya untuk dicampakkan oleh suaminya, bukan?

.

.

"Chun Li, dia—Ahh~ Ch-Chun Li… malam p-pertama… Ah! Ohh~—"

.

.

Pria dengan kedua keping mata tajam itu menjauhkan kepalanya dari pertengahan kaki istri pertamanya dan mendekati wajah manis yang ia kagumi itu. Rasa surga malaikat dan wajah paling mempesona yang pernah ia lihat pastinya akan membuat indera perasa merasakan ekstasi, maka ia mengecupnya perlahan sebelum sungguh-sungguh merasakannya, _memilikinya._

.

.

"Kau milikku, Taozi. Hanya kau—Mm! …Hanya kau yang kuinginkan—Oh, Zi Tao!"

.

.

(Madu cinta mereka sudah saling berdesakkan.)

.

.

Mereka sudah terlalu tenggelam dalam birahi untuk menyadari perbuatan mereka.

.

.

Ia senang bisa mengendalikan Zi Tao seperti ini, namun ia selalu mendahulukan semangat dan hasrat Zi Tao terlebih dahulu dibandingkan dirinya, bahkan ketika Zi Tao berada di hadapannya dengan kedua bongkahan kenyalnya tepat di mukanya; dirinya menjari di dalam sementara tangan yang lainnya menjahili lidah erotis istrinya di dalam mulutnya, kepala Zi Tao bersandar pada rajutan sutra berbenang emas.

.

.

—dan bila ia lancang membuka mulutnya, Yi Fan dapat mengatakan Zi Tao juga menikmati ini, bila kedua matanya yang berair bening dan memantulkan keinginan bersenggama adalah suatu petunjuk.

.

.

Yi Fan menekan tiga jemari di masing-masing tangan dan pria tampan itu akan mendengar desahan tertahan termanis dari Zi Tao.

.

.

(Mereka tidak mendengar adanya desakan napas di balik pintu.)

.

.

Takkan pernah ia menyentuh Zi Tao dengan kekasaran seekor harimau; Yi Fan hanya menyentuhnya bagaikan air—berharga dan anggun, Taozi kecilnya yang tercinta. Ia membiarkan selimut di atas tempat tidur Zi Tao tergeser hingga terkumpul di belakang punggung Zi Tao dengan bantal rajutan dibalik olehnya agar rajutan emas itu tidak melukai punggungnya. Ia menciumnya kembali, kali ini membiarkan lidahnya berpetualang di dalam mulut manis itu sebelum kembali membuka kedua kaki jenjang itu.

.

.

Kedua tangannya mencengkeram paha besar Zi Tao ketika istrinya tersebut hampir meneriakkan namanya.

.

.

"Tenang, Taozi, tenang." Ia menempelkan bibirnya pada salah satu lehernya dan merasakan kalung merah pemberiannya bergesek dengan bibir mungilnya. "Kau akan selalu bersama denganku, aku berjanji. Kau satu-satunya yang melihatku seperti ini, sayang."

.

.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengingat seperti apa diri mereka sebelum mereka mulai berdansa sesuai dengan pelepasan dahaga mereka. Tidak ada irama, tidak ada senar untuk dipetik—hanya tangan Yi Fan dan gerakan pinggul mereka yang menemani deru napas dan desahan indah Zi Tao.

.

.

Giok itu bersinar di bawah sinar bulan dan Zi Tao sedikit ingin bertanya beberapa hal.

.

.

Apakah Yi Fan memperlakukan istri barunya seperti ini juga?

.

.

Apakah Yi Fan menciumnya dengan hasrat yang sama?

.

.

Apakah pandangan Yi Fan untuknya juga diberikan untuk gadis itu?

.

.

Zi Tao tidak yakin dengan jawabannya.

.

.

Jika saja ia mendengar suara isakan di balik pintunya, mungkin saja ia tahu jawabannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baik lampion merah menyala di rumah ini maupun rumah sebelah, ia rasa tidak ada yang berbeda. Lampion hanya dinyalakan di malam hari dan Yi Fan hanya memilih rumah Zi Tao untuk ia kunjungi dan Yi Fan tidak pernah meninggalkan rumah Zi Tao kecuali jika ia memiliki urusan tertentu—ia bermalam disana dan tidak pernah melewatkan ciuman paginya. Satu-satunya saat Yi Fan memilih mengunjungi Chun Li adalah bila mertua Yuan datang, kadang bila ibunya datang.

.

.

Pria berambut hitam itu tidak seharusnya merasa senang, namun dibandingkan perempuan itu, Zi Tao merasa lebih unggul karena Yi Fan selalu memilihnya.

.

.

Ah, tidak.

.

.

Mau bagaimanapun ia sudah duabelas tahun menikah dengan Yi Fan. Apa salahnya jika ia berbaik hati dengan adik selirnya sedikit?

.

.

Pelayan yang sudah dipekerjakan disini biasanya mengurus pekerjaan rumah, namun Zi Tao akan membantu jika ia merasa bosan. Yi Fan bukan pria yang menyukai istrinya membuka diri dengan jarinya selama ia pergi, jadi apa gunanya?

.

.

Kali ini, Zi Tao ingin bertemu dengan adik selirnya saja. Ia mendengar dari para pelayan bahwa Chun Li memang mengandung, jadi walaupun keturunan ini bukan miliknya, tidak ada salahnya ia menganggap anak ini sebagai anak angkatnya dan Chun Li sebagai adiknya, bukan?

.

.

Kaki jenjangnya membawanya ke dalam rumah Chun Li, tepatnya bagian peristirahatan para pelayan pribadi, dan ia dapat melihat perempuan itu sedang berjalan merunduk sambil membawa keranjang pakaiannya. Cucian semalam, tentu saja.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta pelayan mengerjakannya saja—"

.

.

Seandainya kayu setengah lingkaran itu adalah keramik, mungkin sekarang sudah pecah berkeping-keping bersama dengan jatuhnya kumpulan kain.

.

.

"M-maaf, adik, aku tidak bermaksud—"

.

.

"Tidak apa-apa, kakak Zi Tao." Ia berlutut dan mulai mengambil pakaiannya, namun sempat melihat Zi Tao melakukan hal yang sama. "Sungguh, kakak tidak perlu begitu."

.

.

Zi Tao melemparkan senyum termanisnya dan memunguti sebuah kain putih, celana, kelihatannya. "Tidak masalah. Kakak hanya ingin membantu."

.

.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Chun Li masih terlihat panik.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Seorang wanita hamil memang tidak boleh terl—"

.

.

Seharusnya ia tidak melihat ke bawah.

.

.

Merah.

.

.

Jari Zi Tao meraba pelan tempat keempat jahitan itu bertemu dan menitiknya sedikit. Masih basah.

.

.

"Kau… datang bulan?"

.

.

Chun Li menggigit bibir bawahnya.

.

.

"Aku tidak bermaksud—"

.

.

"Apa Yi Fan tahu soal ini?"

.

.

Tidak ada jawaban.

.

.

—Oh, tapi Zi Tao tahu apa makna dari semua ini.

.

.

"Ia tidak menyentuhmu." Pria berambut hitam itu akhirnya sadar dan menatap adik selirnya yang menahan air mata. Entah Chun Li berniat untuk mengusir Yi Fan dengan berpura-pura hamil karena bahkan perempuan ini tahu kalau Yi Fan tidak akan datang kepadanya kecuali terpaksa, atau ada pola tersembunyi di balik ini. "Yi Fan tidak menyentuhmu. Kalau begitu mengapa kau harus berpura-pura hamil?"

.

.

Mereka berdua tahu betul Chun Li tidak akan menarik perhatian Yi Fan entah apapun yang ia atau tidak, Yi Fan tidak akan peduli.

.

.

Itu, atau perempuan ini memang tidak terlalu pintar.

.

.

"Tadinya aku ingin berpura-pura kalau Tuan Wu itu mandul, namun," Zi Tao harus luluh ketika adiknya mulai menangis di bawahnya dan ia membantu menyeka air matanya. "namun ketika aku mendengar kalau keluarga Yuan dan keluarga Wu ingin mendapatkan keturunan, aku ketakutan dan aku mengatakan kalau aku hamil. Mau tidak mau, aku harus berpura-pura sampai Tuan Wu mau bermalam denganku."

.

.

"Kau sadar kalau kau sudah menipu semua orang? Bagaimana jika Yi Fan tidak mau? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

.

.

"Gugur," perempuan itu berbisik dengan suara tersedak, "aku akan mengatakan pada mereka kalau kandunganku gugur."

.

.

Seorang wanita yang kehilangan bayi kandungannya karena suaminya terluka atau meninggal dalam perang masih dianggap terhormat. Lain halnya dengan wanita yang kehilangan namun masih berada dalam perlindungan dan pengasuhan keluarga yang baik—tercela, _hina_. Hukuman untuk tiap keluarga atas perbuatan ini memang berbeda, namun biasanya keluarga dengan reputasi dan derajat setinggi keluarga Yuan lebih memilih tidak memiliki putri yang hina seperti itu.

.

.

Ia akan diasingkan—mungkin bahkan dihukum mati, namun Chun Li tidak terlihat peduli.

.

.

(Mungkin kematian lebih baik untuknya dibandingkan kehidupan seperti ini?)

.

.

Perempuan keluarga Yuan itu tidak terlihat terlalu buruk. Cukup cantik bahkan; lelaki lain mungkin sudah menghamilinya di hari pertama, namun Yi Fan tidak menginginkannya. Ia lebih tertarik bermalam dengan Zi Tao dibandingkan mengunjungi perempuan ini.

.

.

Apa dia seharusnya tersanjung?

.

.

.

.

Tentu tidak!

.

.

Wanita ini bisa mati jika Zi Tao tidak menolongnya!

.

.

"Beritahu aku setelah waktu _huo_ (lima hari)." Begitu Zi Tao berkata kepadanya sembari menyerahkan kain putih itu kepada Chun Li.

.

.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan membantumu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Maaf aku telah dilahirkan." _

_._

_._

Itulah yang ia ungkapkan di dalam hatinya suatu ketika ia berulang tahun di masa kecil. Kris ada disana, namun ia tidak—belum—mengambil alih tubuhnya untuk hari ini. Kris adalah kembaran jiwanya, dua nyawa di dalam satu tubuh darah, namun semua orang hanya mengenal Yi Fan.

.

.

Kris akan memporak-porandakan segalanya. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikannya, tidak bisa berbincang dengannya dengan berwaspada jika sewaktu-waktu Kris akan mengambil alih dan mencoba membunuhnya. Selalu Kris yang bertingkah liar dan tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, tidak peduli apa yang harus ia resikokan untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

.

.

_Apa yang mereka inginkan._

_._

_._

Jika mereka ingin acara keluarga itu cepat berakhir, Kris akan keluar, tidak peduli apa yang Yi Fan peringatkan, dan membunuh ikan koi di kolam pamannya agar mereka sungguh dikeluarkan dari tempat itu.

.

.

Jika mereka ingin membolos pelajaran kaligrafi, Kris akan mengambil alih tubuhnya dan mendorongnya bermain lempar batu di sungai sampai _laoshi_ (guru) menangkap mereka—menangkap Yi Fan.

.

.

Jika saja Kris bisa membantunya untuk berkata 'tidak' kepada ibunya saat itu, ini sama sekali tidak akan terjadi.

.

.

Dunia hanya akan ada dirinya dan Zi Tao berdua, mungkin bertiga dengan Kris. Mungkin ia akan keberatan, mungkin tidak. Saat ini ia berada di dermaga dan bergerak di pelosok pasar pantai—apa yang ia pedulikan?

.

.

Walau Kris sangat sering memasukkannya dalam masalah, ia harus mengaku Kris banyak membantunya untuk tidak selalu menurut kepada keinginan semua orang dan dapat memenuhi keinginannya sendiri. Tidak salah; Yi Fan menganggap Kris sebagai dirinya yang lebih sempurna karena ia lebih bisa membawa dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Dibandingkan Kris, Yi Fan hanya anak manja yang takut membuat kesalahan.

.

.

Seandainya Kris ada disini untuk mengeluarkannya dari masalah ini, tapi ia sudah tidak ada, bukan?

.

.

Zi Tao lebih memilih Yi Fan dibandingkan Kris yang lebih sempurna.

.

.

Sungguh, apa yang Zi Tao lihat darinya?

.

.

Tanpa Kris ada untuknya, _ia tidak berharga._

_._

_._

Tidak seharusnya ia memberikan pengetahuan mengenai lokasi ini. Di bawah tangga, di dalam kegelapan bawah tanah, bahkan Yi Fan tidak akan memberitahumu. Yang pasti disinilah pasar yang ia lindungi—semacam pertukaran bermutu untuk memastikan bisnisnya tidak menerima pesaing yang akan segera menggugurkannya.

.

.

'_Kau garuk punggungku; aku menggaruk milikmu,'_ begitu kata orang.

.

.

"Ah, Tuan Wu." Telinganya menangkap suara sang pedagang emas dan intan. Ia melihat segelintir batu rubi yang telah dikarang bersama emas dan batu giok untuk membuat sebuah patung mawar. "Kemari untuk membeli sesuatu untuk istri anda, saya kira?"

.

.

Tidak.

.

.

Yi Fan tersenyum kepadanya. Walau ia yakin prakarya itu indah, Zi Tao lebih indah dipandang hanya dengan kalung merah, mutiara, dan batu giok menghiasi lehernya sementara tubuhnya tidak berlapiskan apapun dan berbaring, kain putih dipegangnya erat sementara Yi Fan menikmatinya.

.

.

"Apakah Kai ada?"

.

.

Kaisar tidak selalu adil kepada rakyatnya.

.

.

Mereka butuh perlindungan, jaminan kelangsungan hidup, dan Yi Fan tahu betapa lemahnya mereka dan mengambil keuntungan dari situasi ini. Dunia gelap itu butuh suatu bentuk jaminan dan bila Yi Fan memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk memenuhi keinginan mereka, kenapa tidak?

.

.

Kakinya bergerak menuju tirai manik yang tidak dipasang rapi di lubang batu, namun masih cukup untuk menutupi apa yang sesungguhnya ada di dalam. Kai tidak menjual barang satupun yang ia pajang di tempatnya—Yi Fan bahkan tidak ingin tahu tentang benda-benda mistis seperti ini.

.

.

"Bagaimana bulan saat ini?" seru seseorang di balik kuali hitam. Mungkin ruangan yang lebih dalam, ia tidak tahu.

.

.

"Saat ini masih siang. Tidak sepertimu yang tenggelam di karang Chaishi, aku mencintai istriku yang nyata."

.

.

Li Bai mungkin seorang dewa atau hanya manusia. Konon dikatakan di sebuah puisi bahwa ia meminum begitu banyak arak dan pernah ditemukan mabuk sambil memeluk bayangan bulan di air serta dipercaya telah tenggelam di Karang Chaishi. Walau ia tidak tahu jelas tentang Kai, terlalu banyak percakapan mereka berdua terputar sehingga mereka membicarakan bulan di langit. Yi Fan bahkan percaya bahwa Kai mencintai bulan hingga saat ini.

.

.

Tapi hal seperti itu tidak bermanfaat di transaksi mereka, bukan?

.

.

Kai menyodorkan kantung-kantung, namun dari beratnya, semua orang juga tahu kalau isi mereka bukanlah tael. Bahkan bila Yi Fan tidak menyembunyikannya dengan baik, semua orang dapat melihat bubuk putih pada bibir kantungnya—serbuk sungguh kecil, sungguh lembut, namun dapat merusak pikiran hanya dengan beberapa kali meminumnya.

.

.

"Kau tahu harus membayar berapa."

.

.

Satu kantung mematikan digantikan dengan tujuh kantung tael. Selain kecil dan mematikan, ia juga mahal.

.

.

Kris tidak akan kembali untuk membantunya.

.

.

Walaupun begitu, pria berambut seterang terik matahari itu pernah tinggal di dalam dirinya.

.

.

Entah apapun caranya, Yi Fan dulunya adalah Kris. Ia hanya perlu memaksanya keluar dan sejauh yang Yi Fan tahu, sifat Kris akan muncul di permukaan bila ia melakukan ini. Bila ia kehilangan dirinya, lebih tepatnya.

.

.

Kita mengenal serbuk putih ini sebagai _kekayin_ (kokain).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yi Fan bahkan tidak mengenal wanita itu. Ia tidak mencintainya—kenapa ia harus berhubungan dengannya?

.

.

(Sial sungguh dirinya harus luluh kepada suara memelas sang istri kesayangan.)

.

.

Ia masih memiliki tiga kantung tael lagi di balik _shenyi_nya. Bila saja pria tampan itu bisa menggunakan mereka untuk mengusirnya dari rumah ini, pasti sudah ia lakukan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika begitu? Ia belum menghamilinya, ia tidak bisa mengusirnya karena keluarga Yuan akan menjerumuskan nama mereka jika itu terjadi, dan ia tidak sudi untuk tidur dengannya.

.

.

Yi Fan tidak peduli dengan permintaan Zi Tao. Ia hanya ingin memiliki Zi Tao mendesahkan namanya, bukan wanita itu, dan jelas bukan orang lain entah siapapun diri mereka!

.

.

(Apakah dia harus selalu seperti ini? Hidup untuk menyenangkan orang lain?)

.

.

Malam itu adalah malam pertama musim semi. Mungkin masih ada sisa air yang membeku, namun dengan bertemunya mereka dengan gagak emas berkaki tiga, senar air turun dan dimainkan oleh angin pembawa takdir. Tujuannya hanyalah agar wanita itu bisa mengandung anak, namun bila ia tidak ingin bermalam dengannya, apa boleh buat?

.

.

Payung yang diberikannya oleh pelayan ditepisnya walau ia berdiri di tengah jalan berkerikil di antara kedua rumah. Dilihat olehnya sang pelayan kali ini: masih terlalu muda, mungkin baru saja matang kaki dan tangannya untuk seorang pria—jelas ia masih mantap dan memiliki mimpi di balik dinding keluarga Wu.

.

.

Pria tampan itu bisa saja mengeluarkannya dari sini.

.

.

Tiga kantung tael cukup untuknya bepergian dan tidak pernah kembali.

.

.

Itu akan menjadi milik pemuda ini bila ia bersedia membantu Yi Fan dan tidak pernah mengatakan ini kepada siapapun.

.

.

(Awan dan hujan telah diciptakan secara tanpa sedia dan hanya payung yang menjadi saksi.)

.

.

Fajar menyingsing dan pelayan pembawa payung itu tidak dapat ditemukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zi Tao tidak tahu. Zi Tao tidak tahu. Zi Tao tidak tahu.

.

.

…dan ia tidak akan pernah perlu tahu.

.

.

Mungkin ada sedikit, sungguh sedikit rasa tikaman di hatinya ketika Chun Li sungguh mengandung. Empat bulan telah berlalu dan ia telah menawarkan untuk membantu adik selirnya—makanya ia tahu tidak ada darah di atas kain putih lagi. Chun Li sungguh hamil. Walau ia seharusnya senang keluarga Wu akan memiliki keturunan, ia dapat merasakan sedikit pengkhianatan di balik punggungnya oleh suaminya.

.

.

Pria manis itu melihat suaminya hanya berada di rumahnya sendiri, tidak pernah mengunjungi baik Zi Tao maupun Chun Li. Ia hanya berdiam di kamarnya dan kadang ia hanya tidur jika ia tidak memiliki tugas lain. Zi Tao tahu tempatnya—ia tidak akan mengunjungi kamar suaminya jika mereka terpisah karena itu akan melanggar tradisi, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk terus membantu masa mengandung Chun Li.

.

.

Seandainya ia tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Biru yang dipantulkan oleh lautan sungguh indah siang hari ini. Burung camar terbang tanpa peduli bila mereka terbang lebih tinggi maka mereka akan celaka. Yi Fan juga ingin seperti mereka—terbang tinggi dan membebaskan dirinya; hidup sesuai yang ia inginkan.

.

.

Jika ia bisa melihat isi pikiran Zi Tao, maka ia akan tahu bahwa ia nyaris tidak terlihat seperti pria yang dahulu ia cintai.

.

.

Walau sedang berendam di bawah air laut, jari kaki dan tangannya dapat terlihat jelas—jika saja tidak memiliki kulit, mungkin mereka hanya tinggal tulang saja. Lengan _hanfu_nya itu sengaja tidak pernah ia gulung walau cuaca begitu panas—ia tidak ingin melihat Zi Tao melihat bekas pisau yang ia pakai di lengannya karena ia menyukai bagaimana serbuk putih mengenai tubuhnya. Wajahnya semakin menajam dan berlekuk dimana-mana, lesung pipi makin terlihat dan kantung mata menghitam dengan bibir kehitaman dan kulit yang pucat, pucat, _pucat._

_._

_._

Pendek kata, ia terlihat seperti hantu.

.

.

Bukan masalah. Ia dapat merasakannya. Ia dapat merasakan kemampuan Kris kembali padanya dan ia berbeda dari sebelumnya.

.

.

(Dirinya makin terjerumus dan ia sendiri tidak tahu.)

.

.

"Yi Fan, bangunlah dari sana!"

.

.

Ah, setidaknya masih ada satu hal yang ingin dibawanya jika ia melarikan diri. Sebuah keluarga hanya dengan dirinya dan Zi Tao; hanya mereka berdua. Itu saja yang ia inginkan.

.

.

Pria yang lebih tinggi itu membiarkan dirinya ditarik dari kebasahan air garam yang melindunginya dan makin terduduklah ia dengan pakaian biru tua itu. Wajah malaikat sempurna yang menuntun hantu—ironis sekali. Sengaja Yi Fan menarik Zi Tao agar mereka berdua terduduk di atas pasir, sebagian dari mereka—sebagian dari Zi Tao—telah dibasahi oleh air, sehingga Yi Fan menarik pria menggoda itu ke pangkuannya. Ia hanya tidak ingin ada yang membasahi Zi Tao selain dirinya.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah membawaku ke pantai kali ini, Yi Fan."

.

.

Selama mereka masih punya keluarga, mereka tidak akan pernah bebas, bukan begitu?

.

.

"Zi Tao?" Ia membelai punggung yang ia kagumi itu. "Seandainya kita berdua adalah anak yatim piatu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

.

.

Pertanyaan jebakan.

.

.

Walaupun begitu, ia terkejut dengan jawaban Zi Tao.

.

.

"Aku akan pergi. Jika bisa, aku ingin mengikutimu."

.

.

Seandainya dunia tidak seperti ini. Seandainya tidak ada kehormatan maupun nama untuk dijaga, apa yang akan terjadi? Seandainya mereka bisa hidup tanpa ada yang mengatur, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

.

.

"Kita bisa melarikan diri." Ia membelainya lagi. "Aku ingin pergi ke tempat lain."

.

.

Mimpi tidak punya batas.

.

.

Yang bermasalah hanya seberapa jauh engkau akan menempuhnya.

.

.

"Engkau masih punya tanggung jawab."

.

.

Jika Zi Tao yang berkata seperti ini kepadanya, mungkin ia bisa bertahan. Mungkin ia bisa sedikit berbicara dengan istri keduanya walau Chun Li tahu apa yang sudah Yi Fan perbuat kepadanya—wanita tidak semudah itu memaafkan pria yang mengirim pria lain untuk menghamilinya, jika mereka memang memaafkan sama sekali.

.

.

Ia tidak perlu Kris. Ia tidak memerlukan semua ini.

.

.

"Kau bisa bertahan. Aku mencintaimu, Yi Fan."

.

.

Ciuman yang dulu begitu menyegarkannya kini terasa begitu dingin di atas bibirnya sendiri.

.

.

Yi Fan bahkan tidak bisa merasakan tangisan Zi Tao yang mendarat tepat di bibir bawahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya tersisa satu bulan lagi hingga musim dingin tiba kembali. Semua orang di dalam rumah keluarga tengah menunggu tangisan pertama putra keluarga Wu yang baru, buah kandung yang masih berada dalam Chun Li.

.

.

Zi Tao selama delapan bulan ini sudah menjadi pria yang terbaik yang pernah Chun Li temui. Pria manis itu adalah pria yang baik hati yang pernah ia temui—bahkan ayah Chun Li tidak pernah menatapnya sekalipun dan kakak laki-lakinya terlalu sibuk meminumi dirinya sendiri di rumah pesolek merah. Ia juga cukup tampan, mampu bertutur kata lembut untuk tidak pernah menyakiti perasaannya, dan walau singkat, setiap sore Zi Tao akan menemaninya minum teh di teras.

.

.

Jika saja anak di dalamnya ini adalah milik Zi Tao, ia masih sudi untuk berjalan disini.

.

.

Ia tidak punya pilihan. Chun Li tahu ia bisa melakukan ini setelah ia melahirkan, namun perasaan wanita memang liar bagaikan ombak di kala pasang. Sore ini ketika Zi Tao menghampirinya, ia membawa cawan mereka ke dalam agar tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat melihat mereka.

.

.

Jika saja ia tahu Zi Tao sungguh-sungguh mencintai Yi Fan, mungkin ia tidak akan berani melakukan ini, namun apa yang bisa ia cegah?

.

.

Zi Tao mungkin tidak melihat, namun ia tetap mendorongnya begitu ia sadar apa yang sedang Chun Li lakukan kepadanya. Sedangkan wanita itu melihat Yi Fan berdiri di belakang pintunya, namun ia tetap mencium kakaknya. Ia tidak peduli. Jika sesedikit ini kebahagiaan sementara yang bisa ia dapatkan disini, ia tidak akan segan untuk mengambilnya, tidak peduli apapun yang menghadanginya itu.

.

.

"Jagalah putra Yi Fan untukku," begitu pesannya sembari mencuci bibirnya dengan teh melatinya. "Aku akan menyayangimu seperti adikku sendiri dan aku akan tetap menyayangi anak itu seperti dia putraku sendiri."

.

.

Chun Li tidak melakukan hal yang sama dengan Zi Tao. Ia membiarkan rasa bibir Zi Tao tetap ada di bibirnya.

.

.

"Jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku akan melupakan ini pernah terjadi."

.

.

Oh, tapi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan semua ini begitu wanita itu sudah mengunci takdirnya sendiri?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zi Tao memberikan nama kepada putra baru itu 'Da Long'.

.

.

Naga besar. Megah seperti ayahnya.

.

.

(Ia masih tidak tahu.)

.

.

Kabar bahagia ini datang begitu cepat, bahkan ibu Yi Fan datang menjenguk dan menciumi kedua istrinya di pipi. Wanita itu hampir tidak pernah melepas cucu barunya sepanjang sore dan ia membanjirinya dengan begitu banyak hadiah. Festival Perahu Naga juga sudah berlalu, namun semua orang disana merayakan kelahiran Da Long, memakan _zongzi _(pangsit ketan berbalut bambu) dan menenggelamkan perut mereka dalam _jiangxiang _(kayu wangi).

.

.

Semua kecuali ibu Da Long sendiri.

.

.

Seandainya Zi Tao bisa mengunjungi adik selirnya lebih awal, pasti ia sudah mengetahui ini lebih dahulu. Permasalahannya adalah Yi Fan menginginkan Zi Tao di sebelahnya kali, walaupun ia sudah menerima hardikan dari sang ibu, ia tetap tidak peduli dan terus menyuapi _zongzi_ kepada istrinya.

.

.

(Tugas seorang wanita sungguh mudah, bukan?)

.

.

Tengah malam segera tiba dan semua yang menghadiri perayaan telah mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Zi Tao bisa melihat bahwa masih ada _jiangxiang_ tersisa, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk memberikannya kepada Chun Li sebelum ia menyusul Yi Fan yang sebenarnya sudah memanggilnya.

.

.

(Mimpi yang dulu ia miliki hangus tanpa sisa.)

.

.

"Adik Chun Li?" serunya sambil mengetuk pintu. "Adik Chun Li ada di dalam?"

.

.

(Apa gunanya ia lahir jika akan seperti ini jadinya?)

.

.

Tidak ada jawaban.

.

.

(Lahir untuk mendapatkan suami, mengandung bayi, merawat keluarga, _mati_.)

.

.

Tali bernoda merah menahan wanita yang tergantung tanpa nyawa padanya.

.

.

.

.

(Kenapa tahap terakhir tidak datang lebih cepat saja?)

.

.

_Jiangxiang_ itu jatuh menodai lantai.

.

.

Pekikan Zi Tao telah melukis malam itu merah.

.

.

.

.

(Sungguh sial terlahir sebagai perempuan.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak banyak yang bisa dicatat semasa hidup mereka bersama sejak kematian _Yuan Chun Li._

_._

_._

Wu Da Long baru saja menempuh dua tahun dalam kehidupannya dan ia bahkan tidak pernah mengenal seperti apa rupa ibunya. Ayahnya tidak terlalu sering melihatnya dan ia tidak tahu kenapa. Satu-satunya anggota keluarga itu yang masih berniat mengurusinya adalah istri pertama Yi Fan, Zi Tao, dengan bantuan para pelayan.

.

.

Tentu saja, sampai saat ini Zi Tao masih belum mengetahui tentang kenaikan jumlah dan kesulitan masalah yang harus dihadapi suaminya. Pasar gelap di bawah dermaga Shanghai yang dahulu dikunjunginya telah ditemukan oleh mata-mata kaisar dan sekarang telah ditutup bersama dengan jaminan persaingan perdagangannya.

.

.

Ia terpaksa beralih kepada 'Kris' lagi.

.

.

Yi Fan sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran Da Long. Ia hanya terlalu sibuk, terlalu tertekan untuk memikirkan bayi itu. Ia bahkan sudah lama tidak bermalam dengan Zi Tao, sehingga dari dirinya ia tidak merasa ada yang bisa disalahkan dirinya. Setidaknya, bukan dari segi kepemilikan karena bukan dirinya yang membuat anak itu.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama, Yi Fan memutuskan untuk mengaku kepada Zi Tao.

.

.

Bukan karena masalah berat. Ia hanya tidak tahan Zi Tao lebih mementingkan anak itu dibandingkan dirinya. Demi Langit, anak itu bahkan bukan miliknya.

.

.

Bayangkan bagaimana wajah Zi Tao terlihat ketika Yi Fan memutuskan untuk memberitahunya di saat Zi Tao berada di kamarnya, membawa sebuah kain merah dan kantung tael?

.

.

—Kemudian bayangkan bagaimana wajahnya sendiri ketika ia menyadari kantung tael itu adalah _kekayin_-nya dan Da Long berada di dalam kain itu dengan serbuk putih di sekitar mulut dan tangan mungilnya?

.

.

(Lagi-lagi masalah turun dari Langit.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan khawatir, Yi Fan." Begitu ia mendengar ibunya berkata. Walau ia memakai pakaian hitam seperti semua orang lainnya, ibu keluarga Wu itu jelas tidak terlihat berduka. "Masih banyak gadis lain. Garis keturunanmu tidak akan berakhir begitu saja, jangan khawatir."

.

.

Wanita itu terlihat lebih meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dibandingkan putranya yang sedang berduka karena anak yang Zi Tao dahulu percayai sebagai putranya sedang dibakar di belakang punggungya.

.

.

Ia tidak perlu Kris untuk ini. Ia bisa menghadapi ibunya kali ini.

.

.

Demi Langit, ia harus bisa!

.

.

"_Ibu, aku tidak ingin menikah lagi." _

_._

_._

Tidak ada keheningan.

.

.

Tidak ada saat untuk mencernakan apapun itu yang Yi Fan telah ucapkan kepadanya.

.

.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau akan mendapatkan anak."

.

.

Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak mendengarkan, sedangkan tangisan Zi Tao walau ia menjauhinya terdengar begitu jelas dan mencabik-cabik hatinya bagaikan ia tidak lebih dari kertas keterangan pernikahan mereka yang sudah tidak lagi istrinya—_mantan istrinya_—anggap berlaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kurungan begitu banyak rupanya.

.

.

Bagi mereka, kurungan adalah—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia telah mengatakan kepada Zi Tao segalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang sudah Zi Tao janjikan telah tiba. Yi Fan tidak pernah mengira akan pernah melihat Zi Tao semurka itu kepadanya, bahkan membentaknya tepat di muka, dan melemparkan semua benda beling berharga di wajahnya yang semakin bagaikan mayat hidup.

.

.

Yi Fan berhak mendapat perlakuan seperti itu setelah segala hal yang telah ia lakukan.

.

.

Yi Fan patut menerima ini semua karena telah membodohi Zi Tao, membuatnya menangis.

.

.

Hari ini, tepatnya malam ini dimana kabut telah turun di pertengahan musim gugur adalah saat Zi Tao akan meninggalkannya selamanya. Musim gugur, musim dimana semua tahanan kaisar dihukum; sungguh ironis Yi Fan tidak bisa mendapat perlakuan yang sama!

.

.

Kalung merah berliontin giok di tangannya serasa membakar sekujur tubuhnya.

.

.

"Saat aku menikahimu, aku masih memiliki mimpi." Zi Tao membuka mulutnya setelah selesai mengemas semua pakaian dan barang-barangnya. Ia sekarang duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan Yi Fan duduk berlutut di hadapannya, sosok yang dulu ia cintai telah berubah menjadi—menjadi—"Aku ingin menjadi prajurit seperti ayahku. Aku ingin membantunya di medan perang dan aku tidak peduli jika aku akan meninggal dengan cara yang sama dengan kakak-kakakku."

.

.

Tatapan yang mereka tukarkan sudah tidak lagi dengan yang mereka berikan sementara berkasih.

.

.

"Kau merebutku dari impian itu, belum lagi engkau seorang pria, namun ingin meminang seorang pria juga!" Kedua tangan itu meremas udara hampa ketika ia mengambil jeda untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Aku tahu aku salah telah menerimamu, namun dengan ibuku meninggal karena arak dan ayahku sudah terlalu tua untuk memilki putra lagi, aku tidak punya pilihan lain untuk terus menghidupi ayahku. Tugasku sebagai putranya masih berlaku dan aku tahu kapan aku harus menyerahkan impianku saat aku tidak bisa mengejarnya lagi."

.

.

Yi Fan meremas kain hanfunya lebih erat. Ia tidak tega memotong ucapan Zi Tao.

.

.

"Semakin lama waktu berjalan, aku belajar untuk mencintaimu dan aku sungguh jatuh cinta kepadamu. Kau tahu mengapa aku bersedia jatuh untukmu? Karena kau adalah pria yang baik hati. Kau segera mengambil posisi untuk menafkahi keluarga kita dan kau setia kepadaku ketika ia hampir jatuh untuk orang lain. Dengan itu saja, aku mengira kau akan menjadi suami yang pantas, namun aku salah."

.

.

Oh, dan betapa kata-kata berikut ini begitu menghunusnya.

.

.

"_Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Kris." _

.

.

Ada jeda panjang antara kalimat itu dengan Zi Tao berdiri untuk mengambil sebuah kantung tael, kemudian dua, kemudian tiga. Pria manis itu terlihat begitu mengerikan ketika ia melemparkan mereka kepada wajah yang sudah semakin babak belur itu. "Setelah ini aku akan pulang ke Kota Terlarang, jadi aku sudah tidak perlu hasil banting tulangmu itu. Aku tidak menginginkan pria yang bersedia menggunakan segala cara agar ia bisa mendapatkan segala hal yang ia inginkan. Aku hanya ingin pria yang baik hati, itu saja. Kau pernah membuatku mencintaimu karena itu, namun sudah tidak lagi."

.

.

Musim gugur adalah musim dimana dedaunan menguning bagaikan emas, namun mereka sesungguhnya kehilangan niat hidup mereka. Sungguh janggal bagaimana mereka menyerupai harta walau mereka sesungguhnya menderita.

.

.

Bukankah manusia juga begitu?

.

.

"Mungkin aku melihat sedikit diriku yang tertinggal di Chun Li. Dia tidak ingin menikah, begitu ia memberitahuku, bukan berarti kau akan tahu—berbicara padanya kau tidak pernah! Jelas aku kasihan kepadanya, makanya aku ikut merawatnya, namun terlihat jelas ia tidak senang disini."

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Yi Fan memutuskan untuk berbicara, sehingga ia berdiri menjulang. "Dia menciummu. Kau pikir kenapa aku tidak perhatian kepadanya? Ini bukan salahku. Aku mencintaimu dan aku hanya menginginkanmu. Wanita itu tidak ada artinya bagiku—"

.

.

"Memangnya kau kira ini salahku? Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat kau dan aku bersenggama pertama kali. Kotor, Yi Fan, kotor! Itu persis dengan apa yang kau perbuat kepada Chun Li, tapi kau melakukannya lebih mengerikan lagi! Kau—Kau menyuruh orang lain menghamilinya! Kau tahu betapa malunya ia saat itu, bukan? Dan berapa kali aku harus mengatakan kepadamu bahwa aku mencintaimu? Aku hanya menginginkanmu. Aku tidak ingin ada siapapun yang mengganggu keputusanmu!"

.

.

"Ah, jangan berkata seperti itu!" Yi Fan baru sekali ini menghardiknya dan ini bukan sesuatu yang ingin diingatnya. "Kau tahu apa impianku? Aku hanya ingin kita berdua berkeluarga, hanya kita berdua dan tidak ada seorang lain pun yang tersangkut paut. Dan bagaimana jika aku sungguh menghamilinya? Apa kau tidak akan merasa dikhianati?"

.

.

Zi Tao harus terdiam dulu untuk yang ini.

.

.

Benar, ia merasa sedikit sakit ketika ia mengira Yi Fan sungguh menciptakan anak dengan wanita lain. Sesungguhnya itu wajar dan walau Zi Tao memiliki respon, ia memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan Yi Fan tetap berbicara.

.

.

"Kau mau tahu mengapa aku tidak ingin menghamilinya? Karena dia bukan kau, Zi Tao! Belum lagi dia menciummu! Jelas dia menyukaimu dan aku ragu kau akan tetap menyukaiku karena aku tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri kuar seperti Kris, mengerti, Zi Tao? Aku bergantung pada Kris selama sebagian besar hidupku dan sekarang dia sudah tidak ada dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sehingga aku meminum serbuk itu. Aku perlu dia kembali agar aku tidak terus seperti ini. Aku perlu dia kembali agar aku bisa terus bersamamu tanpa ada orang lain di antara kita seperti perempuan itu!"

.

.

"Dan bagaimana itu bekerja untukmu? Apa membuatnya diperkosa tidak cukup kemudian kau harus terus mengacuhkannya sehingga ia membunuh diri? Jika kau tidak menginginkannya, setidaknya kau bisa berteman dengannya dan menceraikannya, bukan? Setidaknya Chun Li akan lebih bahagia seperti itu."

.

.

Yi Fan terdiam untuk kesekian kali.

.

.

"Kris memang percaya diri, namun ia tidak peduli siapa yang harus ia sakiti untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, termasuk aku. Dia tidak menghargaiku, dia tidak mencintaiku seperti kau mencintaiku. Itulah Yi Fan yang kuinginkan; Yi Fan yang kucintai."

.

.

Ia menyatukan pergelangan tangan Yi Fan dan menciumnya, kemudian ia memeluknya.

.

.

"Semakin kau bergantung kepadanya, maka kau akan semakin menjadi dirinya dan Yi Fan akan menghilang. Jika itu sungguh akan terjadi, maka aku tidak ingin berada di dekatmu untuk melihat Yi Fan sirna di hadapanku sendiri, dan aku bisa melihat sekarang bahwa itu adalah hal yang sudah tidak bisa lagi dihindari."

.

.

"Tapi—"

.

.

Wajah malaikat Zi Tao tersenyum kepadanya walaupun kedua mata itu terlihat jelas bersedih ketika Zi Tao berhenti mendekapnya dalam tangannya.

.

.

"Kumohon, Taozi, berikan aku kesempatan lagi. Jangan tinggalkan aku, sayang."

.

.

"Wu Zi Tao hanyalah milik Wu Yi Fan dan Wu Yi Fan yang kusayangi sudah tidak lagi ada. Tidak setelah segala hal yang telah kau perbuat, aku tidak bisa memercayaimu lagi. Aku minta maaf."

.

.

Ini sungguh buruk.

.

.

Zi Tao akan meninggalkannya begitu kabut terangkat dan pada saat itu sudah pasti tumpangannya segera datang!

.

.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

.

"Kau dulu mengatakan kepadaku bahwa bila kita bisa, kau akan melarikan diri denganku." Ia mengusap pipi yang merona merah dengan perlahan. "Maukah kau?"

.

.

"Yi Fan, aku akan merindukanmu, tapi aku berjanji kepadamu, aku—"

.

.

Ada kala ketika kita bermimpi, ada seseorang yang harus berkorban. Tidak semua keinginan bisa terpenuhi, tidak semua harapan bisa terwujud. Tidak semua dewasa bisa memiliki kehidupan yang mereka inginkan, tidak semua anak bisa tetap menjadi anak selamanya entah bagaimanapun mereka mencoba. Akan ada halangan di mimpi setiap orang.

.

.

Yi Fan akui: ia serakah.

.

.

Ia telah lama menyembunyikan belati di belakang kain pinggangnya dan warna merah yang mengalir dari leher Zi Tao lebih terlihat seperti sungai dibandingkan sesuatu yang harus ia sesali. Jika ia sungguh mencintainya, ia akan membiarkan Zi Tao memiliki apa yang ia inginkan.

.

.

Tidak kali ini.

.

.

Perang tidak harus melibatkan dua manusia yang bertentangan. Perang hanya perlu dua pihak yang melawan.

.

.

Di balik cinta tinggalah suatu ketidakpedulian.

.

.

Di balik kebebasan adalah kurungan; tanggung jawab yang merantainya di dunia.

.

.

Ia pikir ia sudah membebaskan Zi Tao dari rantai dan kurungan tradisi dan peraturan keluarga yang harus dipatuhinya seumur hidup. Tidak sekalipun ia bertanya apakah ini sungguh dirinya yang bertindak atau hanya serbuk perusak itu yang bertingkah, namun ia tidak peduli.

.

.

Yi Fan dapat bersama dengan Zi Tao sekarang, namun perang yang ada di dalam dirinya tidak akan pernah terselesaikan.

.

.

Apakah ia akan bebas?

.

.

Apakah ia akan terikat selamanya?

.

.

Tidak.

.

.

Saat ia melihat merah mengalir dari lehernya sendiri menuju kedua tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam, ia tahu ia telah menang.

.

.

_(Mereka sudah bebas.)_

.

.

.

END ( 结束).

* * *

a/n: haiiiikkk udhan jg~ maaf nc g bnyk soalnya lgy puasa + kak hyobin biasanya g gtu suka nc x3 oke makasih semua yang udah baca n fav n review di story in ama mirror's edge! …hwaiting jg bwt situasi tao + kris yg lagi krng enak bwt disebut2 ini…

Take care, you guys.

.

.


End file.
